gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Cuprite (Rose Quartz)
Cuprite is the fusion of Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz), Peridot and Ice. Appearance Cuprite has an appearance similar to that of other Cuprites, as she has a slim but toned body with three arms and two legs. Her skin is a medium rose color, and she has four pink eyes with black pupils, with the bottom pair being much smaller than the top pair. She also has a small nose and mouth with plump lips. Her hair is light pink and is voluminous and messy with multiple points. Her gemstones are on her forehead, sternum, and naval and are medium pink in color. She wears a hot pink visor on her bottom set of eyes only as well as a dark pink and pink leotard with dark pink and pink arm bands on their middle arms only that have stars on them. At her naval she has a diamond-shaped cutout with a short frilly skirt, and under that she wears very light pink leggings with dark pointy stare at her knees and dark pink boots with darker pink accents. Personality Nothing is known about Cuprite's personality yet. Abilities Cuprite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, Pearl, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Sapphire, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, Pearl, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * Shield Proficiency: Cuprite has the ability to summon Rose's shield to protect loved ones. Unique Abilities * Ferrokinesis: Cuprite has control over Peridot's ability to control metal. * Cryogenesis/Cryokinesis: Cuprite is capable of creating and controlling ice, though whether ice is simply created or simply condensed moisture supercooled quickly has been unspecified. * Phytokinesis: Cuprite has the ability to grow sentient flora that acted as her guardians. * Healing: Cuprite manifests Rose's ability to heal through her tears. Their tears could heal broken Gems/gemstones, and heal other creatures of general injuries. * Speed of Descent Regulation: Cuprite possesses Rose's ability to control her gravity, allowing her to regulate the speed in which she descends. * Photokinesis: Cuprite has Ice and Peridot's the ability to control and manipulate light. This might be a power that every Gem is able to use. * Electrical Interference: Cuprite appears to be able to control electronic devices depending on her emotion. Gemology Gemstone Information * Cuprite is a mineral from the group of oxides. * Chemically it is a red cuprous oxide may present slightly amended malachite green. * The selection takes calcotriquita aspect aggregate wide whiskers, similar to a hair. * Because of its deep red color, it is said to be connected to the earth and beneficial to the female reproductive system. It is also reflective, as metals are, and therefor considered to be a great help when it comes to broadcast emotions and thoughts as well as to reflect off negative energy. Gemstones Gallery tumblr o0x2uafIxq1rxy3lqo1 500.png|Cuprite's fusion dance. Cuprite.png|Cuprite's original design. Category:Crystal Gems Category:Cuprites Category:Gems Category:Ice Fusions Category:Peridot Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions